Futomimi
Futomimi is a supporting character appearing in Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Kishin Race / Corpus Race (Boss), supporting character Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Before the Conception, Futomimi's previous life was that of a serial killer. He often found himself at odds with his path in life and secretly desired to understand true human warmth. He met a girl some time later and during their brief conversation, he blurted out the words "everyone has kindness in their heart." This served as a turning point for the young man and he then started to actively break away from his wretched identity, aiming to become a person liked by all. His was one of the strong souls that lingered and lent itself to the earth after Tokyo transforms into the Vortex World, and his desired persona emerged taking the form of a Manikin that has the power to see the future. He later became leader of all the Manikins. Futomimi first appears at the Kabukicho Prison, who along with the other captured Manikins were constantly being drained of Magatsuhi by the Mizuchi jailer and Naga guards, remnants of the now-defunct Mantra from Ikebukuro. The Demi-fiend frees Futomimi and he shows his gratitude by divining a future path, prompting the former to meet with a familiar man waiting for him in Ginza. With his visions, Futomimi led the Manikins in their path to find their own Reason, having a lofty ideal to create a peaceful world full of Manikins where they were no longer slaves. Their starting point is the exodus in the treacherous Ikebukuro Tunnel that eventually led to the creation of their anointed ancestral village in Asakusa. As the Manikins rebuild, Futomimi meditates in seclusion within their holy land, Mifunashiro, preparing to see the future and bring about the realization of their own path of creation, unaware of the fact that fate will inevitably prevent them from doing so. Sadly, his demise at the hands of Chiaki (or the Demi-fiend if he chose to align with Yosuga) left the Manikins without hope, helplessly watching the new world's creation with no way to influence it. Futomimi is to be later reborn, called back into the Vortex World by the Afterlife Bell. His imprisoned spirit as his previous self can be liberated from the Maze of Hell in the Fourth Kalpa of the Labyrinth of Amala. He will gain new powers and will become part of the Kishin clan, able to be summoned in the Cathedral of Shadows as the Demi-fiend's minion. One of Futomimi's attributes is that he is the only Manikin that does not have constant involuntary spasms. Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' Boss= |-| Summonable Ally= Gallery Etymology Futomimi's name probably comes from futomani, the oldest Japanese method of divination and ancestor of all Shinto divination methods similar to Chinese Oracle bones. It's done by heating the scapula bone of a deer and interpreting the patterns of the cracks that appear to learn of the divine will. Category:Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Allies